Rescue Or Be Rescued
by 14yr old is grounded for lying
Summary: Fionna has been captured by the Ice Queen, and she has plans for the adventuress. After finding Fionna beaten and raped, it's up to her friends and family to help her through her time of tragedy. While weak to her emotions, she struggles to decide her feelings for the ones around her. One sided Snowbunny, mainly Fiolee. RATED M FOR RAPE, TORTURE, AND LEMON.


_**Note: Okay, seriously guys, this story is rated M for a pretty damn good reason. Rape, torture, blood, language, sex, etc. If you don't like, don't read. Seriously. I don't want to get a single review that is criticizing me for writing about this. I would LOVE to hear constructive criticism about my writing, however. So please, please be respectful. Thanks! **_

Fionna's bright blue eyes narrowed into slits, her typical determination racing through her expression. She stood with her knees bent, her hands clutching her sword tightly. A sharp frown lingered on her face and sweat rolled down her cheek. She stood in the middle of the Ice Queen's ice castle, alone. Something was off.

The morning before she had gotten up as she had every other day. She rolled out of bed, still groggy as she stumbled to the bathroom to clean herself up. Bathing, brushing her teeth, pulling her long hair into her bunny hat, and basically what she did to get ready every day. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary when she sat down with Cake to eat bacon pancakes. Nor did anything seem out of place when Fionna played BMO on the couch with syrup dripping down her chin. This was the kind of day she should have enjoyed. She would have enjoyed. In fact, she was enjoying herself when she waved goodbye to her furry companion to set off for the Candy Kingdom. Yet, Fionna never made it to the Candy Kingdom. Normally her reason of distraction would have been Marshall Lee the Vampire King pulling a prank or Cinnamon Bun getting stuck within the branches of a tree again. But this time it wasn't. This time she blacked out. And she had been cold.

So now she glanced around in alarm, trying to find the queen of ice and figure out what was going on, "Ice Queen! Show yourself!" Her voice rang with fury, and that anger remained just as strong as it echoed through the chambers. The ice walls seemed to be empty of their crazy owner, but Fionna's stomach turned. She just knew that something was wrong. But what could possibly be up with the Ice Queen? She wanted Gumball...didn't she? Fionna had to choke back laughter. Of course she did! What else could she possibly want?

Fionna bit her lip, her anxiety ending her moment of amusement. She had to figure out what was going on, and fast. The girl backed up one step at a time, her keen eyes glancing around to try and find the older woman. After a few steps, she bumped into something. She jumped, and went to leap forward, but she couldn't. That something was a someone, who now wrapped her arms around the girl. She started to panic, wildly kicking and yelling.

"L-Let go of me!" She continued to squirm in the person's arms. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The arms were too cold for it to have been anyone else. She could feel the freezing cold through her blue T-shirt. Besides, after a moment the Ice Queen's fair fell in front of Fionna's face. If the cold aroma hadn't given it away, the hair definitely did. After identifying her kidnapper, she clenched her teeth together and started to fight more.

"Tomboy, there is no need to be so demanding," Ice Queen murmured, almost too sweetly, near the adventuress' ear. Fionna closed her eyes as a shiver of fear crawled up her spine. She had no idea why this was happening, but she didn't like it. At all. She didn't stop resisting the queen's grip. She couldn't stop.

Simone had her arm around the girl's stomach, so she used her free hand to easily swipe the sword away from her prisoner. The young girl cried out, her arms waving pitifully to try and free herself and get her weapon back. She was the adventuress of Aaa, the most beloved heroine in the land, the strongest soul in the land. She wasn't supposed to be helpless. Tears weren't supposed to be welling up in her eyes. Ice wasn't supposed to spread along her shirt and feel like it was piercing right through her. It...it wasn't...

So it alarmed Fionna especially when the Ice Queen's free hand then went to hold the struggling girl, but then she leaned down and ghosted her icy tongue along her neck. It raised goosebumps along the adventuress' pale skin, but the ice around her torso grew to trap her arms in a block of ice. This rose a yelp out of the adventuress, her eyes widening.

"So, Tomboy, did you think you'd escape from me that easily?" The queen whispered in a seductive breath, which formed a small cloud of mist in the air before melting away. Fionna's muscles tightened. A look of malice spread across her features as she trembled in hatred.

"What do you want, Ice Queen?!" The girl hissed through clenched teeth, and even her voice was unstable with her still-growing anger. Fionna didn't know what to expect. She had no idea why the crazy old hag would pull such a trick. The Ice Queen's plump lips parted in a smirk as she ran her tongue across her jagged white teeth. This caused the girl to wince in fear, even though she tried not to reveal her fear.

"Why, I want to fuck someone. I want a prince to come and sink their big, juicy cock into me. But since you seem to be the one babe-blocking me, I'm not able to have that. So I have decided you're gonna give it to me one way or another," She explained as a quiet murmur, following it with a chuckle as she went back to running her tongue along the girl's neck. Fionna's eyes widened, and any color left in her pale skin drained away. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"B-But I am not a guy! I don't have a dick!" She shrieked, now in pure fright of the Ice Queen taking away the one thing about herself that she was proud of. For a moment the Queen didn't seem to have heard the girl's cry, continuing to place her icy lips upon the human skin. Even pure Fionna knew that this would leave a mark. Then she lifted her mouth from the pale neck, a wicked look of lust gleaming in her eyes. She left a large, frozen hickey along the skin.

"Oh don't worry, I have already thought of that, Tomboy." A smirk appeared on the blue face of the queen as horror spilled into Fionna's. This wasn't good. Not at all.

"I'm sure she's fine, Cake," The prince gave a strained smile, though anyone could see through it. Prince Gumball was standing in the middle of his throne room, sweat droplets gathered along his forehead as he watched the feline pace back and forth in front of him. Cake's tail had seemed to grow three times its size, spiking out as far as the fur would go. Worry flooded through Cake's body, pumping through every vein. Her eyes were thickly glazed over and she was twitching. Gumball could clearly see that the cat was panicking, and since he had many studies on the subject of fear.

A fearful frown sat on his own face. He cared for Fionna, she was like a little sister to him. The prince was still scared for her safety, though he knew that for everyone's sake he had to stay dignified. But that was his job, wasn't it? To stay dignified?

A few minutes earlier, Cake had come to see if her sister had made it to his kingdom to help him out. When he said that she hadn't, the feline had left to look for her other places. She soon rushed back to the castle in a panicked frenzy and almost in tears. Now he was afraid that the cat would loose her cool and hurt somebody, so he did his best to comfort her. He crouched down, roughly grabbing her shoulders to get her attention.

"Cake! Pull yourself together! We have to stay strong, for Fionna!" He snapped. He wasn't trying to sound angry, but he had to get the girl's attention. This was the only way, at least that came to his mind, to do so. Cake blinked, the glaze fading away from her feline eyes. A trembling frown was on her face. The ginger and white cat normally didn't get so upset, but the human's disappearance really stirred up deep fear. But she regained her composure. Gumball was right.

Cake probably would have remained in this somewhat calm state if a sudden hiss from behind her hadn't made her jump out of her skin. She whirled around, her fur sticking out in all directions as she sprang forward and dug her claws into the vampire king's face. He let out a yelp of surprise, flying backwards and accidentally dropping to the ground as he struggled to get the cat off of his face.

"Goddamn! Fuck! I am sorry, okay?!" Marshall Lee hissed as he pried her claws from his skin and roughly tossing her to the ground. She glared at him, arching her back in defense and snarling at him. He frowned, narrowing his eyes back at the cat.

"What the hell is her problem?!" He snapped, his gaze whipping over to Gumball in shock. The prince huffed and folded his arms. He gripped his pink sleeves, pressing his lips together in agitation.

"Fionna's gone missing, and she-" The candy royal started, and within the first few words Marshall's eyes went dead black and he bore his fangs in fury.

"WHAT?! SHE'S MISSING?!" The yell rang from his lungs and he raced forward, clutching the collar of the prince's collar and holding the gum person in the air. Prince Gumball winced slightly, wiping a bit of saliva from his cheek. Cake's look of fury didn't die down, but she did stand up once more on her hind legs. Even she knew fighting wasn't a good idea.

"Boys, boys! Fightin' won't save Fionna!" She angrily stated, stretching her arms and pushing the two apart. The vampire glared at the two of them, pure malice racing across his features and pitch black eyes.

"Why are you two just standing here?! Fionna could be DEAD!" His voice bounced off the walls, even though that wasn't supposed to happen. The prince quickly recovered, dusting himself off and placing his hands on his hips.

"You think we don't know that?!" Gumball returned the tone of enmity, though holding his voice down since he was still considerate. Marshall clenched his fists, his eyes narrowed into thin slits and even then rage flooded across his features. He flew as fast as he could to the door, stopping at the last minute to glance over his shoulder.

"You may not want to save her, but believe it or not _I do._" The king turned, slamming the large door behind him. This slightly caused the entire castle to tremble. Cake's fur was still spiked, but then fear replaced her anger. She glanced at Gumball.

"This can't be good..."


End file.
